


Soft

by DraconisHyperion



Series: Van Helsing OneShots [2]
Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotions, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisHyperion/pseuds/DraconisHyperion
Summary: Vanessa/Susan; mostly canon compliant. This wasn't meant to be sad originally, my bad. Also, its 4:30 in the morning, and other than making sure the grammar was ok there was no editing done to this. Enjoy.
Relationships: Vanessa Van Helsing/Susan
Series: Van Helsing OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Soft

Everything about her is soft.

Her voice. Her expressions. Her hair, and her lips...Her lips. Kissing them is like velvet. Or marshmallows, maybe. Something plush, and sweet, and just entirely _Susan_.

Not like herself, Vanessa thought. All sharp and angry. With rough words and rougher actions. Too cruel for someone like Susan, even with the years the blonde was a vampire added into the mix. Sure, Susan could put on a tough, bitchy act now, but that's all it was. An act.

Still, they were drawn together, in an "opposites attract" kind of way. Vanessa wasn't too sure about it, afraid she would hurt her. But Susan dove in head first, and Vanessa let her have her way. Just happy that the blonde was happy. It felt so good, so right, the two of them.

Until it didn't. Until this bleak world started tearing away at her gentle heart, too much for her to bear for long. Until a black cloud swooped in to snuff out the little ray of sunshine that had stolen what was left of her heart. 

Vanessa could have helped her through it all, she was sure of it. Now, she would never get to, never even get to try. As she looked at Susan's sweet face for the last time, Vanessa pulled her rage inward to fill up the hollowness in her chest with something, _anything_ , else than her pain.

And later, when she stood in front of a crudely marked grave, staring at the late afternoon sun, she felt nothing else.

...

Everything about her was soft.

.

.

.

This world had no use for soft things.


End file.
